1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable sectionalized boat, and more particularly to, a portable sectionalized boat capable of being conveniently accommodated and carried.
2. Related Art
The global climate is anomalous, and flood disasters are frequent no matter whether it is in a village or city. In a city, the population is dense, the land is expensive, and it is very difficult to set aside a space for a rescue ship to prepare for a flood disaster, so when the disaster arrives and the people are trapped, victims can only rely on the rescue organization for salvage, which is actually a slow measure incapable of addressing, a critical situation.
The existing lifeboat design adopts an inflatable air cushion construction. Generally, the lifeboat is made of watertight plastic cloth, and contains a laminar base plate portion and an inflatable loop surrounding the periphery of the base plate portion, so after air is injected into the inflatable loop, the lifeboat may float on the water surface; or an engine is further installed at the rear end of the lifeboat so as to drive a propeller, and rescuers ride on the lifeboat to carry out a rescue task.
The foregoing air cushion lifeboat may be provided for rescuers to be engaged in a water rescue task, but an inflatable boat body made of plastic cloth is used in the lifeboat, and is easily pierced by a sharp object or damaged due to ground rubbing in use, so that the lifeboat deflates and cannot be used. Therefore, in a flood disaster area where a debris flow occurs or a flood disaster area where numerous drifting objects float on the water, the air cushion lifeboat is usually inapplicable.
Moreover, an ordinary lifeboat has problems of inconvenience for accommodation and carrying, namely, it often occupies lots of space for accommodation and needs assistance from persons for carrying.